


words unsaid

by tsumikii



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: ? - Freeform, ??? - Freeform, Angst, Fluff, Jail AU, M/M, idk - Freeform, this is not how jail works. at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumikii/pseuds/tsumikii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So how did you end up in holding? And what are you /wearing/”</p>
            </blockquote>





	words unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> for my bff jup ....... !!!! 
> 
> pls note that i know that this is not how jail works. AT ALL

 

Ritsu didn’t know how he ended up here. He really didn’t. He didn’t belong there, at least that’s what he kept saying to himself. He can’t remember the details of last night. All he knows is that his newly found friends he appreciated and loved backstabbed and betrayed him. 

 

The cell was cold, and white; the bed, the bed sheets, the bench, the bars preventing his escape, the floor, the walls. Apparently, he was just in “holding”, the police called it, while they sorted all the evidence out and tried to determine if he was guilty or not. Ritsu didn’t know what he was guilty for, and he hope he wasn’t. Last night was a blur, and the cops talked so fast and were so rough he couldn’t understand the situation. He was allowed a phone call with his parents, who proceeded to say, “I knew you never should’ve left for university. You cannot handle the responsibility,” and then hung up. He knew they would come later, if the news found about this, well his dad would never hear the end of it. So here he was, shivering, trying to find a comfy spot on the stiff mattress. 

 

He knew soon it would not just be him in there, others would promptly join. He admitted he was scared, but was conscious of the fact that there was nothing he could do. He hoped to sleep through it all.

 

~

 

Ritsu was startled awake by the sound of his cell door creaking ear-piercingly loud, he sat up only to realize that his new cellmate was moving in. He seemed around his age; with dark chocolate hair and matching unkind eyes. He had a lot of tattoos and piercings - Ritsu didn’t judge, but it only added to a scary image. The guard left, leaving him alone with the criminal.

 

He sat uncomfortably close to Ritsu, and looked him up and down. Ritsu was ready to try to jump out the window (even though sadly, there wasn’t one) but suddenly, he opened his mouth to say,

 

“What are you  _ wearing _ ?”

 

Ritsu’s face turned red- he didn’t know how to answer that. He wasn’t  _ expecting  _ that. He looked down at himself nervously. “I was at a party…”

 

“That’s what you wear to a  _ party _ ? You look like a elementary school teacher. Who has never gotten laid.”

 

“Hey! You got arrested and you’re going to fret about my clothes?!”

 

“Who says  _ fret _ ?”

 

Ritsu sighed, missing his time alone already. He knows first impressions can change, but this one didn’t. The man looked at him with curiosity, but then sucked his teeth and stood up, feeling the bed. He groaned, sitting down on it. “It feels like cardboard.”

 

“I know....I don’t know how I’ll sleep tonight.”

 

“Are you rich or something?”

 

“I guess you could say that…”

 

“You could say i’m rich too. What are you in for?”

 

Ritsu tried to recollect all his memory of last night. “All I know is that my friends took me to a party, and they were doing drugs, I mean I think that’s what it was. I don’t know. They tried to make me do it. Then the cops came. And when I realized what was happening, I was the only one there…”

 

The man laughed, which annoyed Ritsu immensely. He got arrested, and he thought it was funny. “Sounds like some bad friends. They wanted you to take the blame.”

 

“I know…that’s how it looks like, now. I think I’m going to go to sleep.”

 

“I’m here for drugs too. Except I was dealing them. But if anyone asks, it was my look-alike who lives in Denmark or something.”

 

Ritsu laughed a little at that. He seemed pretty confident in that excuse. 

 

“What’s your name anyways? I’m Takano.”

 

“I’m Ritsu.”

 

“Well, good luck in here, Ritsu. You’ll need it. You look like if someone dropped a feather on you, you’d die or something.”

 

“Hey!” Ritsu was slightly offended, but he had to admit it was true.

 

“I’m going to sleep. You should too. Tomorrow is either going to be a good day or a boring day for us.”

 

“Good night, Takano.”

 

Ritsu hoped it was going to be a good day.

 

~

Ritsu did not receive the news that he was being let go or if he was guilty or not. All they told him was that “they’ll have to keep looking in the evidence.” They told Takano the same thing. Today was going to be a “boring day”. They had to wake up early for breakfast, which Ritsu wasn’t used too, at all. Takano oddly was. He sat with Ritsu in the cafeteria, giving bad looks to anyone who even came close by. Ritsu couldn’t figure out why. He figured it was because Takano thought of him as a weakling, but even if he did, he didn’t have to care. So why did he care about Ritsu’s wellbeing? Whatever the case, Ritsu had to return the favor.

 

They returned to their cell after lunch,  Ritsu swore the meal was actually dog food. He had a tummy-ache, and proceeded to lay down on the stone hard bed, groaning.

 

“You okay there?” Takano asked, looking mildly worried.

 

“That food is so gross…”

 

He laughed a little, shoving Ritsu to make space for him to sit down on his bed. “I assume it’s your first time here.”

 

“It’s not your first time?” Ritsu sat up, curious.

 

“Nah. The longest I’ve been in here was just 3 months, though. But I get used to it pretty quick.”

 

“Why do you keep dealing if you keep getting caught?”

 

“Well, I always get out, don’t I? I make lots of money. I probably make more money than both of your parents combined.”

 

“But isn’t it dangerous...?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Takano paused, pondering about the many near encounters he’s had with death. “There are always those people that don’t want to pay. And then other dealers who want you off their turf. Yeah, there are tons of times that I almost died, I guess. But everyone almost dies. I just almost died more than the usual.”

 

Ritsu was honestly confused by what he said, but he dropped the subject. “I think I have diarrhea.”

 

Takano laughed, which made Ritsu feel a little better. He liked his laugh. “That’s gross, dude.”

 

“Will they let me use the bathroom if I asked? I think they only let you when it’s meal time.”

 

“Yeah, they will let you, if you show you really need to use it. And a cop will be in there with you. You don’t want a cop smelling your shit, don’t you?”

 

Ritsu groaned. “Noo…”

  
  


“Here. I’ll make you feel better. Lay down on your back.”

 

Ritsu did as he was told, curious to know what Takano was going to do. Takano pulled up his shirt which almost gave Ritsu a heart attack but Takano then proceeded to rub his tummy. Ritsu looked at him with suspicious eyes, but Takano did rub his tummy in all the places. Ritsu slowly sank into the state of relaxation when all of a sudden, Takano thought it was a good idea to tickle him like there was no tomorrow.

 

“Takano! Oh my god,” Ritsu was laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe. “Please! Stop!”

 

Other people in their cells told them to shut the hell up, but Takano and Ritsu couldn’t care less. They were in their own little world at this point. They forgot where they were, who they were with. Why they were there, who each other was. 

 

Ritsu interrupted the moment, to say a grand idea. “When we get out of here, we should hang out!”

 

“We should. That’d be nice. I’d like that.”

 

“I’d like that too.” Ritsu smiled. 

 

Later on in the day, before Takano and Ritsu went to sleep, they were told that they would get their decision tomorrow. They remained hopeful. 

 

~

 

“Wake up.” Ritsu was woken up abruptly, to be greeted by a guard. “Come with me.”

 

Ritsu knew it was to find out if they deemed him guilty or not. When he looked around the cell, Takano was nowhere to be seen. He tried to ask the guard where he was but the guard would not answer. 

 

They took Ritsu to a room that only consisted of a table and chairs. Not even a window. Ritsu was scared; this looked serious. They sat him down. A guard was standing at the door, and another sat across the table. 

 

“You’re free to go. You’ll have to do some mandatory community service, but you got off easy. Not as easy as your little boyfriend.”

 

“Huh? Wha-” Ritsu began, but the guard interrupted him to keep talking about the community service that Ritsu wasn’t listening to or cared for. He’s free and he should be happy, but he isn’t. He was confused, he was worried. But he barely had anytime to think, because the guards were pulling him out the door and to the outside.

 

There, he saw a bus with people in orange uniforms going inside. He looked away, figuring they were being transferred or something. One of them yelled out a “hey!” which caught back his attention, and it was none other than Takano.

 

“You got out, huh?” He asked. He was in handcuffs, connected to the others in the line going inside. He was disappearing fast.

 

“Yes!” Ritsu answered. The guards were standing with him, waiting for Ritsu to be picked up by his parents. Takano and the others were far on the other side. “What about you…?”   
  


“...It didn’t work. I was found guilty.”

 

“Where are you going…?”

 

“Prison.”

 

Ritsu swore he could feel tears building up. He didn’t know why. He only knew the guy for two days. But it felt like more. Ritsu didn’t want him to leave.

 

Takano smiled, but it didn’t look his usual one. “Maybe we’ll see each other again one day. I hope so.”

 

“Takano…don’t.”

 

Takano opened his mouth to say something, but he was pushed inside the bus. 

 

Ritsu watched the bus leave. He didn’t even know where it was going. Which prison it was. For a moment, Ritsu wished he was going with him. But Ritsu knew it was ridiculous. He knew they barely meant anything to each other. That there was no point in dwelling on this. He had to be realistic.

 

He left when his parents arrived.

 

**Author's Note:**

> jupiter i hope you love it ... as much as i love you !!!! you are the best !!!!!!!! and im so glad to be your friend. really i am. you are seriously the best. you deserve everything. you deserve all the fics in the world. SORRY this was a bit of a sad ending, omg. but ily. SO MUCH !!! PRETEND THEY MEET UP AT A SUPERMARKET LATER


End file.
